fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A New Me!
'I'm A New Me! '(私は新しい私です！''Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu!'') is the first ending song for Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. It is sung by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in the first episode on February 5th, 2016. Its last appearance was in Episode 23 on July 9th, 2016. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= - Cure Flare's Ver= Kono yūki o motte Watashi wa ue ni ikudarou Mirai e Sore wa anata no bandesu... Furea Watashi no kokoro wa kazan no yōna monodesu Ima imanimo bakuhatsu ni ikimasu Shikashi, watashi wa min'na to issho ni egao de tsudzukeru baai Watashi wa watashi no itami ni `goodbye' o iimasu yo Yūki to kibō Nani ga ashita ni narimasudesu Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Yume wa itsumo anata to isshodenakereba narimasen Banzai! Subete ga kanpekidesu Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Watashi wa monogoto wa daijōbu sa renakereba naranai koto o shitte imasu Yume no tobira o hirakimasu Go kibō no kī o mochimasu - Cure Sweet's Ver= Kono yūki o motte Watashi wa ue ni ikudarou Mirai e Sore wa anata no bandesu... Suu~ito Watashi wa jibun jishin o shiawaseni shitate ita kamo shiremasen Shikashi, zetsubō de hokanohito o mite Watashi wa, daremoga shiawase ni naru ni ataisuru jitsugen shimashita Watashi wa watashi no zetsubō ni `goodbye' o iudarou Yūki to kibō Nani ga ashita ni narimasudesu Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Yume wa itsumo anata to isshodenakereba narimasen Banzai! Subete ga kanpekidesu Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Watashi wa monogoto wa daijōbu sa renakereba naranai koto o shitte imasu Yume no tobira o hirakimasu Go kibō no kī o mochimasu - Cure Lotus' Ver= Kono yūki o motte Watashi wa ue ni ikudarou Mirai e Sore wa anata no bandesu... Rōtasu Watashi wa jibun jishin o hogo suru to kangae Shikashi, daremoga-ka ni ataishimasu Anata ga īdesu toki, anata wa mukuwa Watashi wa watashi no wagamama ni `goodbye' o iudarou Yūki to kibō Nani ga ashita ni narimasudesu Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Yume wa itsumo anata to isshodenakereba narimasen Banzai! Subete ga kanpekidesu Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Watashi wa monogoto wa daijōbu sa renakereba naranai koto o shitte imasu Yume no tobira o hirakimasu Go kibō no kī o mochimasu - Cure Sapphire's Ver= Kono yūki o motte Watashi wa ue ni ikudarou Mirai e Sore wa anata no bandesu... Safaia Watashi wa jibun jishin o shinrai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu Shikashi, osoraku watashi no yūjin-sugi? Hai, watashi wa amarini mo sorera o hitsuyō to shimasu Watashi wa kodoku ni `goodbye' o iudarou Yūki to kibō Nani ga ashita ni narimasudesu Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Yume wa itsumo anata to isshodenakereba narimasen Banzai! Subete ga kanpekidesu Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu Watashi wa monogoto wa daijōbu sa renakereba naranai koto o shitte imasu Yume no tobira o hirakimasu Go kibō no kī o mochimasu }} |-|Kanji= - Cure Flare's Ver= この勇気を持って 私は上に行くだろう 未来へ それはあなたの番です...フレア 私の心は火山のようなものです 今今にも爆発に行きます しかし、私はみんなと一緒に笑顔で続ける場合 私は私の痛みに ”goodbye” を言いますよ 勇気と希望 何が明日になりますです 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒でなければなりません 万歳！すべてが完璧です 私は新しい私です 私は物事は大丈夫されなければならないことを知っています 夢の扉を開きます ご希望のキーを持ちます - Cure Sweet's Ver= この勇気を持って 私は上に行くだろう 未来へ それはあなたの番です...スウィート 私は自分自身を幸せにしたていたかもしれません しかし、絶望で他の人を見て 私は、誰もが幸せになるに値する実現しました 私は絶望に ”goodbye” を言うだろう 勇気と希望 何が明日になりますです 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒でなければなりません 万歳！すべてが完璧です 私は新しい私です 私は物事は大丈夫されなければならないことを知っています 夢の扉を開きます ご希望のキーを持ちます - Cure Lotus' Ver= この勇気を持って 私は上に行くだろう 未来へ それはあなたの番です...ロータス 私は自分自身を保護すると考え しかし、誰もが家に値します あなたがいいですとき、あなたは報わ 私は私のわがままに ”goodbye” を言うだろう 勇気と希望 何が明日になりますです 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒でなければなりません 万歳！すべてが完璧です 私は新しい私です 私は物事は大丈夫されなければならないことを知っています 夢の扉を開きます ご希望のキーを持ちます - Cure Sapphire's Ver= この勇気を持って 私は上に行くだろう 未来へ それはあなたの番です...サファイア 私は自分自身を信頼する必要があります しかし、おそらく私の友人すぎ？ はい、私はあまりにもそれらを必要とします 私は孤独に ”goodbye” を言うだろう 勇気と希望 何が明日になりますです 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒でなければなりません 万歳！すべてが完璧です 私は新しい私です 私は物事は大丈夫されなければならないことを知っています 夢の扉を開きます ご希望のキーを持ちます }} |-| English= - Cure Flare's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Flare My heart is like a volcano Going to explode any moment now But if I keep on smiling with everyone I’ll say “goodbye” to my pain Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Sweet's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Sweet I could've only made myself happy But seeing other people in despair I realised everyone deserves to be happy I will say "goodbye" to my despair Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Lotus' Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Lotus I thought to protect only myself But everyone deserves a home When you are nice you get rewarded I will say “goodbye” to my selfishness Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Sapphire's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Sapphire I have to trust myself But perhaps my friends too? Yes, I need them too I will say “goodbye” to my loneliness Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope }} Full Version Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED